ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Real Ghostbusters Soundtrack
The Real Ghostbusters Soundtrack Released in 1986 on CD, records, and cassette by Polygram Records. All songs preformed by Tahiti (Tyren Perry & Tonya Townsend.) https://www.theraffon.net/~spookcentral/rgb_soundtrack.htm Track listing The Episode numbering system is based on the DVD Box. Side One *01. Driving Me Crazy (001), (012) *02. The Boogieman (006), (014) *03. Don't Play Her Game (003) *04. Movie Star (010) *05. Remember Home (004) Side Two *06. Party On His Mind (005), (013), (016) *07. Midnight Action (008) *08. Charge You Up (002), (011) *09. Mr. Sandman (007) *10. Hometown Hero (009), (022) Album Credits To see credits click "Show". All credits are from the large card back of the packaging of the soundtrack.rgb_soundtrack07.jpg from Spook Central (Fan Site) Images used were provided by Spook Central website. Side One Driving Me Crazy Music: Ollie E. Brown/Cornelius Mims Lyrics: Ollie E. Brown/Brenda K. Pierce The Boogieman Music: Ollie E. Brown/Cornelius Mims Lyrics: Ollie E. Brown/Brenda K. Pierce Don't Play Her Game Music: Ollie E. Brown/Joe Curiale Lyrics: Ollie E. Brown/Joe Curiale/Brenda K. Pierce Movie Star Music: Ollie E. Brown/Cornelius Mims Lyrics: Ollie E. Brown/Cindy Silver Remember Home Music: Ollie E. Brown/Kimaya M. Koepke/Randy Gonzalez Lyrics: Ollie E. Brown/Cindy Silver Side Two Party On His Mind Music: Ollie E. Brown/Cornelius Mims Lyrics: Ollie E. Brown/Cindy Silver/Brenda K. Pierce Midnight Action Music: Ollie E. Brown/Paul Jackson, Jr. Lyrics: Lynn Davis/Brenda K. Pierce/Ollie E. Brown Charge You Up Music: Ollie E. Brown/Attala Zane Giles/Joe Curiale Lyrics: Ollie E. Brown/Cindy Silver Mr. Sandman Music: Ollie E. Brown/Cornelius Mims/Kimaya M. Koepke Lyrics: Ollie E. Brown/Cindy Silver Hometown Hero Music: Ollie E. Brown/Joe Curiale Lyrics: Ollie E. Brown/Cindy Silver Produced and Arranged by Ollie E. Brown for Brown Sugar Productions Musicians: All lead vocals performed by Tahiti featuring Tyren Perry and Tonya Townsend Ollie E. Brown-drums & percussion, special effects Cornelius Mims-bass, keyboard, synthesizer Paul Jackson, Jr.-guitar Joe Parson-guitar Joe Curiale-synthesizer Randy Gonzalez-synthesizer Kimaya Koepke-acoustic piano Zane Giles-keyboards "Charge You Up" Ray Parker, Jr.-guitar solo "Hometown Hero" Greg Wright-all guitar solos except "Hometown Hero" Gerald Albright-sax solos Rex Silas-synthesizer Gene Page-string arrangement Horn Section: Charles L. Davis Eric Marienthal Rick Baptist Alan L. Kaplan Larry Lunette Gerald Albright Horn Arrangement by Ollie E. Brown-"Charge You Up" Horn Arrangement by Joe Curiale-"The Boogieman"/"Midnight Action" Rhythm Arrangement On "Don't Play Her Game" Ollie E. Brown & Joe Curiale "Midnight Action" Rap performed by Bart Nicholson Background Vocals: Cindy Silver Kimaya M. Koepke Brenda K. Pierce Ollie E. Brown Cornelius Mims Kevin Dorsey Kiddy Funk Singers on "Movie Star" Jania Foxworth Jaimee Foxworth Daralyn Phinnessee Lead Vocal Instructor-'Kimaya K.' Recorded and Mixed at Ameraycan Recording Studios 5719 Lankershim Blvd, N. Hollywood, CA Recording Engineers-'Steve Hallquist * Dave Rideau * Bobby Brooks' Recording Engineers-'Bobby Brooks * Steve Hallquist * Ollie E. Brown' Mastered by-'Bernie Grundman' at Grundman Mastering Production Assistant-'Cheryl R. Brown' Additional Assistant-'Teri L. Brown' Hair Stylist-'C. C. Brooks' Fashion-'Tyren, Tonya, Caroline, Ollie' "Tahiti" Logo Design-'Eugene T. Mattos' Fan Club Information:"Tahiti" c/o Brown Sugar Productions * 4950 Wilshire Blvd. * Los Angeles, CA 90010 Special thanks from Tyren Perry to: GOD, Jesus My Saviour, My Family, My Sisters, Cousin Kevin and All My Friends. Ollie E. Brown My Producer, and Most Of All My Mother Gwen for putting up with Me. Special thanks from Tonya Townsend to: Seth Riggs, Kathleen Hergt, Ollie E. Brown My Producer, Kimaya, Cindi, Brenda, Tyren and My Mother Dorothy and My Father Duane and all My Friends and Family. Special thanks from Ollie E. Brown to: Gary Le Mel-for that great morning telephone call and Bob Holmes, Joe Medjuck, Michael Gross, Russ Regan-for agreeing with the idea. Dick Wingate, Jerome Gasper, Bob Skoro and the PolyGram Staff. Columbia Pictures Staff, DIC Staff, Rick Rosen, Bodie Chandler, Ivan Reitman for sticking with the project, Fred Moultrie Accountancy, Edwin Lombard, Richard Leher and Harris M. (Attorneys) Quincy Jones who keeps me goin', RAY PARKER, Jr. for being supportive and having a great studio, my mother Deloris and Ernie Harris, Daryell Phinnessee, Rev. E. V. Hill Mount Zion Church, Nike, Zieldjan Cymbals, Durline, Golden Bird Chicken & Jesus Christ My Lord and Saviour. Extra Special Thanks To My Wife Teri Brown Ray Parker, Jr. Appears Courtesy of Geffen Records Cindy Silver Appears Courtesy of Brown Sugar Productions Bart Nicholson Appears Courtesy of Brown Sugar Productions ®1986 PolyGram Records, Inc. ©1986 PolyGram Records, Inc. Manufactured and Marketed by PolyGram Records, Inc. 810 Seventh Avenue, New York, New York 10019. All Rights Reserved. Unauthorized Duplication is A Violation of Applicable Laws. Printed in U.S.A. GHOSTBUSTERS logo and logo design are licensed trademarks from Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. Trivia * In the closing credits to the cartoon, "Polydor" recordsScreen Cap of Credits, Season 2 is accredited as the record company which seems wrong, however their parent company is Polygram.This album back cover notes at the bottom that Polydor is a Polygram company * The guitar solo in "Hometown Hero" is played by Ray Parker, Jr. * The Real Ghostbusters in Revenge of the Ghosts (sticker book) was bundled with the "toy rack" packaging version of the soundtrack cassette. http://www.theraffon.net/~spookcentral/rgb_soundtrack.htm References External Links *Spook Central on The Real Ghostbusters Soundtrack (more images in larger sizes can be found there) Gallery RGBmusic01.png|"Drivin' Me Crazy" music credits. RGBmusic02.png|"Charge You Up" music credits. RGBmusic03.png|"Don't Play Her Game" music credits. RGBmusic04.png|"Remember Home" music credits. RGBmusic05.png|"Party On His Mind" music credits. RGBmusic06.png|"The Boogieman" music credits. RGBmusic07.png|"Mr. Sandman" music credits. RGBmusic08.png|"Midnight Action" music credits. RGBmusic09.png|"Hometown Hero" music credits. RGBmusic10.png|"Movie Star" music credits. Category:Music Category:RGB Merchandise